Bittersweet Love
by disneyfanatic
Summary: Gabriella is dating Anthony who is one of Troy's friends. But he tries to rape her, Troy sees and saves her. But Anthony won't quit. Total Troyella, rated M just in case. CHAPTER 6 UP NOW
1. The Dirty Deed

**A/N: Here is my first story ever so please feel free to be critical. The kids are near the end of the school year (April/May) and the story will run until the next school year too. **

15 year old sophomore Gabriella Montez walked into her last period class, math a favorite of hers, and searched for a seat. As she scanned the room she saw the superstar of the basketball team and gorgeous Troy Bolton. She was one of the only girls in the entire school who didn't think Troy was God's gift to the world, but why should she when she had an amazing boyfriend. Her boyfriend who was one of Troy's best friends was sitting near Troy chatting with him. She walked over to them and sat next in between the two and prepared for class.

The class went by relatively quickly, then again most of her math classes went by fast because they were so fun for her. She strolled out of the room and went to meet her best friend Taylor McKessie before she had to go to her job as a tutor. She went to Taylor's locker to see that she wasn't there so she started to leave to go to work. She turned around to leave and was met with Anthony.

"Hey baby. How's it goin'?" He asked her.

"I'm good." She simply replied.

"Just good well we have to change that," he said provocatively as he began to kiss her neck, biting and nipping every so often.

She was fighting to hold back her moans from the crowded hallway and eventually got out a sentence. "We… can't do this here, let's go somewhere else." She said between breaths.

Seeing an opportunity Anthony pulled her arm forcefully down the hall to the back stairwell. Her arm hurt a lot but she let it go as long as her boyfriend was having fun. He went down the stairs to the first floor and hid underneath the stairwell where he immediately began kissing her vigorously. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as if he needed to or he'd die. Anthony pushed Gabriella against the wall and let his hands roam her body while her fingers were laced in his hair. His hands enthusiastically found the inside of her shirt and took no time reaching her bra. She could feel his hard on against her thigh, this made her grin to herself she loved to tempt him but she would never go all the way with him, at least not yet she didn't feel she was ready.

He left one hand to tend to her breasts while the other went to her skirt lifting it up and pulling down her underwear in one swift motion. Realizing what was happening Gabriella immediately stopped she was a virgin and she sure as hell didn't want to lose her virginity underneath a stairwell.

"Anthony stop." She told him.

He didn't seem to hear her as he just continued with what he was doing.

"Anthony, no I don't want it to be like this, please stop." She begged him.

"No!" He answered gruffly, "You've made me wait for too long I am getting this and I'm gonna fuck you so hard.

"Anthony please no don't" She plead with him once more.

"No Gabriella! I'm getting this now whether you like it or not." He screamed at her.

With one hand he unzipped his pants and slid his cock through the crotch of his boxers. By now Gabriella was screaming for help and fighting back as best as she could, but it was hopeless, she knew no one would come and save her, so she was mentally preparing for the pain to come. Anthony was about to thrust into her when Gabriella heard something. Anthony being too wrapped up in his own sick bliss didn't hear it, but Gabriella knew something was there, she screamed as loud as possible only to be muffled by one of Anthony's now disgusting kisses. Just then who was to come down the stairs but the one and only Troy Bolton. Seeing his best friend rape his girlfriend shocked Troy beyond belief, but he quickly got over it and inserted himself into the scene.

"Anthony, man what are you doing?!" Troy screamed. Anthony started to answer, but before he could Troy clenched his fist and struck Anthony dead in the center of his face. If there was one thing about Anthony that was obvious was that he was weak, even though he was big and tall, he wasn't athletic or anything else just a big guy. Now being this weak Anthony immediately fell to the ground holding his face. Troy took this opportunity to help Gabriella. She hurriedly pulled up her skirt along with her underwear and followed Troy's lead up the stairs and away.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter please review because I need to know whether or not to continue, I'm only looking for three reviews or one or two really good ones. Review to find out what's happening with Anthony.**


	2. Clearing The Air

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I got my three so I'm gonna continue. This chapter will be mostly Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, I didn't own it then and I still don't.**

Troy and Gabriella were still running in the empty halls before she broke down crying. Troy, not being one of her best friends or even a good friend just someone he knew through a friend, kept his distance. He had a lot of experience with girls and knew that sometimes they needed their space, he guessed that Gabriella didn't want to talk about her almost rape with him, but he was wrong.

"Why would he do that to me?" She asked almost as if it were to herself "He said he loved me. He said he would wait. How can I ever look at him again?"

"Gabriella…" Troy's voice trailed off as he approached her curled up in the middle of the floor. "Gabriella are you okay?" He asked her and almost immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Am I okay?" she repeated, "My boyfriend, my own boyfriend just tried to freaking rape me, and you're asking if I'm okay?! Well news flash Troy I'm not okay." She screamed at him angrily.

Troy knew he shouldn't have asked that, but he certainly didn't expect such a response from the sweet and innocent Gabriella. His shock must have been evident in his expression because she immediately cursed herself for talking to him like that. After all it wasn't her fault that her boyfriend was nothing but a horny jerk.

"Oh, Troy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… It's not your fau…sorry." She said struggling to even get out a sentence.

"Gabriella, really you don't have to apologize, how about we get out of here before Anthony can pick his fat self up and find us." Troy said offering his hand.

Gabriella giggled and took his hand as they left the school. The two of them climbed into Troy's new Corvette and drove off. Gabriella wasn't talking despite Troy's many desperate attempts and was just looking out the window; finally he broke another awkward silence.

"So where are we going? Your house, park, mall, police?" He asked hinting of the severity of the problem.

"No Troy!" She said being the loudest she'd been during the whole car ride. "We can't tell anybody about this, I don't know what else he'll try to do."

"If we don't tell someone then what is gonna stop him from just doing it again." He tried to reason with her.

"I'll be fine I just have to stay around a lot of people."

"Well I'm gonna be right next to you for everything until you decide to turn him in." She turned back to looking out the window, ignoring his comment.

"So you never answered my question, where are we going?"

"How about to get something to eat" she suggested.

"Thank you, I'm starving!" He nearly screamed in an exaggerated tone. She giggled at him and turned back to the window bring back the silence. Troy thought it best to leave her alone until they got to the restaurant.

They pulled up to a small Italian café and Troy instinctively got out and opened Gabriella's door for her. She thanked him with a smile and they went inside. As they sat down to eat (spaghetti of course) Troy realized that he really didn't know her, so he took the opportunity to get to know her better.

"So Gabriella, I realize I don't know you that well so why don't you tell me about yourself." He said starting a conversation.

"Well there's not much, I'm new here this year, you know that. I'm on the scholastic decathlon team. And as of now I'm single. Oh yeah I love sports, especially basketball."

Hearing this Troy's face immediately lit up.

"Really, and your not just saying this because I'm basketball captain right?" She just shook her head. "So do you play any?"

"Not anymore I used to play a lot though. What about you?"

"Well I wake up, play basketball, go to school, play basketball during free period, go to basketball practice, come home and…"

"Let me guess you play basketball"

"No I study non-stop in physics, and chemistry especially Newton's laws and the theory of Relativity." He said with a straight face. Seeing this Gabriella cracked up, knowing Troy the "basketball boy" spent almost all of his free time with a ball.

"Ok now my turn again" Troy started. "What about your family" Gabriella's face suddenly turned somber.

"Um well, I live alone with my mom" Troy was about to open his mouth and ask about a divorce but his past experience in the hallway stopped him. "Yeah" she continued "My dad died when I was younger"

"That's tough" he told her

"You're not gonna say 'I'm sorry' like everyone else does?" she asked him.

"Well no, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. My grandmother died recently and I was extremely close to her." The conversation died down with the two in thought about their lost loved ones.

"How about we lighten up the conversation" Troy suggested. "Tell me about your friends."

Gabriella was really surprised, no one was ever this interested in her, even Anthony was really self-obsessed. "My best friend Taylor is the captain of the scholastic decathlon team. She was my first friend I met when I came here." Troy nodded for her to continue. "I'm close with Kelsie too. I'm friends with Sharpay but sometimes she can get a little _dramatic_. You?"

"Most of my friends are on the basketball team, well now all of them considering Anthony's out of the picture. And my best friend would probably be Chad." The waitress came to the table and gave them the bill, Troy paid and they left.

"Now where to?" He asked

"Well it's kinda late so I guess I have to go home" Gabriella said disappointed she was actually having fun with Troy. They got into the car and drove to Gabriella's house with the only conversation being her giving directions. They reached the house and Troy opened the door for Gabriella and walked her to the door.

"Well Troy thanks for taking me out I really needed to get away from that whole thing." She said not even wanting to mention the "R" word.

"Hey no problem, so do you have a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling in the dusk night.

"Well no, I thought I would just walk."

"I told you as long as your not telling anybody about this then I'm staying next to you all day everyday. I'll see you at…?"

"7:30" she said simply and with a wave she walked inside the house watching Troy walk away.

**A/N: Hey I tried to make this chapter longer so please review and another chapter will be up in a few days. **


	3. A new threat

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. In this chapter or the next one I'm going to try and introduce some new characters. And for the record all of the characters know each other and act civilly towards each other (except Anthony ;) **

**Disclaimer: Still nothing**

_Flashback _

"_Anthony, no I don't want it to be like this, please stop." She begged him._

"_No!" He answered gruffly, "You've made me wait for too long I am getting this and I'm gonna fuck you so hard. _

"_Anthony please no don't" She plead with him once more._

"_No Gabriella! I'm getting this now whether you like it or not." He screamed at her._

_With one hand he unzipped his pants and slid his cock through the crotch of his boxers._

_Anthony lifted up his head his eyes clouded with lust, leaned back and, _

"AAhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriella screamed as she woke with a start from her horrible dream. She had been having the same dream for the past week, but Troy never came to save her. She had been acting distant not talking to anyone, and even got to a point where she found no joy in school anymore.

Slowly she crawled out of bed to get ready for school. For the past week Troy had picked her up for school everyday, walked her to every class, ate lunch with her, and drove her home. She knew he would be arriving at 7:30 on the dot so she prepared herself, showering and putting on her clothes. She never dressed the same anymore; she did everything in her power to make herself as unattractive as possible, wearing her hair naturally, no makeup, and sweats everyday.

She walked downstairs to wait for Troy, who as expected arrived exactly at 7:30. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door.

"Hey Troy" she said lightly, still looking disturbed from her dream.

"Hey Gabi" he said looking at her slightly disappointed, he had hoped that after a week she would have looked at least a little bit better, but he was wrong. She was still as bad as she was when he saved her.

As usual, Troy took her bag for her and helped her into the car. She had been letting him into her life slowly but surely and their conversations weren't as awkward anymore. She had even let him call her Gabi now, something only her dad could call her. The ride started out silent before she said something.

"I had a dream last night" Troy nodded for her to continue. She hadn't told anyone about the dreams yet and it scared her to repeat it. "I dreamt about what happened last week. Anthony was undressing me and he got close to raping me..." She stopped abruptly as if searching for words to continue.

"Yes?" Troy said egging her on.

"He was so close, but you never came, it's like I waited forever and nothing. Then I woke up." Troy was thinking about her words.

"You've had this dream before haven't you" he asked her knowing her answer already.

She looked at him wondering how in the world he could know that.

"How di-"Troy cut her off.

"You knew the dream too well; if it was new it would have been harder to remember. It's like you were replaying it over and over, I could see it in your eyes." Gabi was amazed at how well he knew her.

"I was reconsidering my decision." She started.

"Your decision about turning Anthony in right?" She stared at him again. They had only known each other really for a week and he knew her front and back.

"Yeah, but I'm still doubting it"

"Well you know where I stand so it's up to you." Troy said as they pulled up to the school parking lot. With that they exited the car and walked into school.

There had been a lot of talk about Troy and Gabi spending so much time together. Some said they were going out. Some said she was making him take her everywhere in exchange for her tutoring him, and some were too obsessed with their own lives to notice at all. Only Anthony knew the truth though and it was not making him happy he planned to end it as soon as possible so he could finish what he had started with Gabi.

Gabriella was in math class with Troy, and Anthony but seeing Anthony was getting to her and she wasn't completely tuned in to the lesson. Her teacher, Mr. Thompson, had noticed this and made a note to talk to her about it after class. When the bell rang he asked her to stay back after class.

"Ms. Montez, you seemed out of it in class today."

"Did I? I'm sorry Mr. Thompson. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No not really I just need some time to myself"

"I've noticed you spending a lot of time with Troy Bolton lately, you too don't really seem to hang out that often."

"Yeah, Troy's just been helping me out with this stress I've got going on."

"Hmmm. Well how about you go get your lunch and Mr. Bolton and come back to my room I'd like to talk to the both of you."

"Ok, Mr. Thompson." Gabi walked out of the room to find Troy leaning against the wall.

"Did you hear that?" She asked him.

"Yep, here why don't I go and get our lunches and you can stick around here for awhile"

"Okay, sounds good, but I think I'll find Taylor"

"Alright I'll meet you back here. You'll be okay right?" He had a look of extreme worry in his eyes and they didn't have the same spark they usually had.

"Troy stop worrying, I'll be fine I swear" she assured him.

"Ok see you in a bit" he said as he ran off. Gabi turned around running off to Taylor when she found herself being pushed against a wall.

"Uhhh" She groaned at the pain of the hard contact with the wall.

"Finally I get to talk to you alone. You're my girlfriend and you've spent the past week with Troy Bolton, what you're too good for me is that it? Well let me tell you this I want my girlfriend back and I don't care what Troy has to say about it" Anthony said through clenched teeth grinding out his words.

"Get away from me you creep! And by the way you and I are over like hell I would ever go out with you after what you did."

"Fine I don't need a girlfriend but I do suggest you stay away from Troy."

"No, he knows how to treat someone nicely and with an ounce of respect, unlike you." She spat at him.

"How dare you speak to me that way." His eyes were bloodshot with anger as he lifted his hand and slapped her. He could tell she understood seeing the fear in her eyes. He was about to say something else when Mr. Thompson walked down the hall with Troy following him.

"Mr. Smith I highly suggest you let go of Ms. Montez." He ordered. But seeing as Anthony wasn't planning on letting go he spoke again. "I said let her go, now!" Anthony dropped her to the ground and walked the other way.

"Remember what I told you _Gabi" _Anthony whispered before he left. As soon as he was out of sight Troy raced over to Gabriella, "Oh my god Gabi are you okay?" He asked holding her in his arms.

"Yeah Troy I'm fine let's go eat." She stood up and walked away.

When the three got back to the classroom Mr. Thompson closed the door and locked it.

"O.k. you two one of you is telling me what is going on right this second." He said angrily. Troy looked to Gabriella for consult she slowly nodded still having a dead look in her eyes.

"Well Mr. Thompson, about a week ago after your class was over I went to look for Chad for a game of one-on-one. I couldn't find him anywhere so I decided to look for him in the back stairwell because I know he sometimes goes down there to-" Mr. Thompson cut Troy off.

"To do what?"

"Erm, well he goes down there to do 'homework'" Troy said cautiously not wanting to rat on Chad's make-out sessions down there. "But anyways I went down there looking for Chad and I heard screams so I went down to the bottom and I saw…"

"Yes?"

"I saw Anthony trying to rape Gabi, but I went and punched him before anything could happen."

"And I'm guessing you haven't told anyone about this have you Ms. Montez?" he asked her.

"No sir, but like I was telling troy this morning, I'm seriously reconsidering it."

"Well until you do decide to tell anyone about this please listen to me. Mr. Bolton if you have any good in your heart please stay with Ms. Montez for everything. Even bring her to your basketball practices please for her safety."

"But I don't need a babysitter" Gabriella argued.

"I agree but this is what you get for not turning him in." With that the bell rang and the kids left for their next class.

**A/N: Well I never got to the other characters I'm gonna try and get them in next chapter but they will all have minor roles. And about the last chapter where I used "Aaron" instead of Anthony I'm sorry and it has been changed. And review please.**


	4. Basketball, Texting, & unexpected truths

**A/N: Sorry x3 for not updating sooner I've been on vacation and I really didn't like my last chapter that much so it was kind of hard to pick it up but anyway on with the story. **

Troy was at basketball practice chatting with his friends, making shots, impressing the cheerleaders watching from the sidelines and basically being the center of attention. Even all of this wasn't keeping his interest he was watching Gabriella intently. She had been going to his practices for about a week now and she still was moody and mad about coming to his practice. (A/N: She still hasn't told the cops about Anthony) She was sitting with her back hunched over and her head in her hand with a look of "God must hate me for making me so bored" on her face. Troy excused himself from his friends and walked over to where Gabriella was sitting, hoping to cheer her up. He jogged over to her until he was interrupted by Stacy, the lead cheerleader who had the most obvious crush on Troy.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" She asked him in a very flirtatious voice. He rolled his slightly knowing where this conversation would lead.

"Nothing much Stacey, but um could you please move I've got to get to my friend over there" he said gesturing to Gabriella.

"Oh her? Why on earth would you go talk to her? She is so ugly, Whereas you could have me. And by have me I really mean _have_ me" She said with a seductive smile. At hearing this Gabriella turned to face them this was the most action she'd seen in all the practices she'd watched. Troy cursed himself for even extending the conversation this long and decided to end the conversation.

"First of all she isn't ugly, second of all I'd choose her over you any day" Gabriella rose her eyebrows in surprise at this as if to say "me over a cheerleader, wow." "And third of all no" he said simply and stood across from where Gabi was sitting. Stacey turned around in a huff and stormed off with the rest of the cheer squad following her.

"Well I'm glad that's over, they just never know when to stop you know?" Troy asked Gabi.

"Whatever" she replied and laid down on the bleachers.

"Gabi come on our practices can't be that bad can they?" He asked her smirking, his white teeth gleaming.

"Oh you have no idea, all I do everyday is watch you being worshiped by every cheerleader, jock, nerd, and even teachers. You have no idea what it's like. After a while you don't seem that great" She said giggling.

"Oh is that so?" He asked playfully and in one move picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Troy, Troy stop put me down!" She screamed banging his back with her fists while his teammates just stood back to watch the show, Chad especially.

"Okay fine." And with that he set her down but before she could run back to the bleachers he grabbed her by her waist and whispered in her ear, "You claim basketball is your favorite sport, well prove it play me right now"

"I can't play you that's so unfair" she whined

"How about I spot you 10 points?" He reasoned.

"I meant unfair for you" she said as if he should have known what she was talking about.

"Fine I won't spot you any points, you want first ball?"

"Sure" she replied and took the ball to half court to begin the game. The boys on the team were staring in unbelief no one _ever_ challenged Troy, and now a _girl_ was. They were completely amused.

"Looks like your boys are being entertained." She said with a smile.

"Yeah want me to let you win so they can have more to laugh at?" He asked her playfully

"Oh, you won't have to let me win anything."

"First one to 20 okay?" he asked her.

"Perfect." And with that the game began. Troy kept a lead for most of the game but not by much, Gabriella was really good and gave him a run for his money. When the game finally ended, both were exhausted.

"Wow, you're really good" Troy said between breaths while gulping down water at the same time.

"Yeah I am huh?" she said with a smile "Just kidding Troy I may be 'really good' but you're amazing I can definitely see you in the NBA, maybe without college."

"Yeah my dad makes me practice hard; he wants me to be the best"

"I can relate but for me it's my studies with my mom." Their conversation went on and on, and the team eventually went back to playing except Chad who found his way back to the locker room and Troy's stuff.

With Chad

"Let's see what Mr. Bolton has here about Gabriella" Chad said as he scrolled down through Troy's text messages, he saw some from him and the rest of the team. However one in particular caught his attention it was from Anthony and it was sent about a week previously

**Troy tell ne1 & u & gabi r dead I mean it.**

Chad's eyes grew large. Maybe this was the reason Anthony wasn't spending time with them anymore. He was threatening Troy and Gabriella, but for what. Chad decided to text Anthony back. It's not like Troy would ever notice.

**Dude wat r u tlkng about.**

Chad sent the message and waited impatiently for a response, finally Anthony replied.

**Fine I'll play along I almost raped gabi u no u saw it. But no 1 finds out clear?**

Chad stood there in unbelief no wonder Troy and Gabi had been spending so much time together lately. Before the two hardly even spoke unless Anthony was involved. He was too shocked to reply again but quickly deleted the messages from Troy's phone and ran out of the locker room. Troy and Gabriella were still talking and shooting around so he thought it best to leave them alone. He would still confront Troy tonight while he was sleeping over.

Chad went to the bleachers stopping to say 'hi' to a few cheerleaders and other friends before he settled down with Troy's phone again. Now he was looking through Troy's contact list for a number. Once he found it he hit send and waited while the phone rang.

**Chad**/_Taylor_

_Hello?_

**Hey Taylor, it's Chad**

_Oh, hey Chad. Why are you on Troy's phone?_

**It's not important but do you know why Troy and Gabriella have been hanging out so much lately. **

_Nope I was hoping you knew. Maybe it's because Gabi broke up with Anthony._

**Do you know why she broke up with him?**

_Nope _

**Well I do.**

_Well come on Chad why?_

**Ok well Gabi broke up with Anthony about 2 weeks ago right?**

_Yeah_

**Well around then Anthony tried to rape Gabi**

_He WHAT?!?!?!?!_

**Shhh Taylor be quiet. And yeah he did. And Troy saw so now Anthony is threatening him and Gabi. I'm afraid that he'll try to do it again and I think Troy is too, that's why they've been spending so much time together**.

_Well Gabi is coming over tonight so I guess I could talk to her about it. _

**Yeah I was gonna do the same thing with Troy. Well how about both of you come over later tonight like around 11 and we all can talk**.

_Sounds great see you then _

**Bye Taylor**

_See you Chad._

**A/N: Well I finally updated after like 2 or 3 weeks and I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Please review so I have motivation to update. **


	5. The Ride Home

**A/N: Sorry about not updating people have been reviewing but I haven't really felt up to writing still maybe I'll be inspired during these last weeks before school. And on e person asked about Anthony telling so quickly that he raped Gabi, as well as being huge and non-athletic he's also really dumb and all he's thinking about right now is getting laid.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing still**

"So who is your favorite player?" Troy asked Gabi, they had been talking non-stop about basketball ever since they left East High, and Troy was happy that they had a common ground to talk about.

"Hmmm. Steve Nash" She said with a smirk

"What? Steve Nash why would you pick him?

"Well why not? He's like the best point guard in the league. I would think you like him you guys are just alike both guards, both team leaders, and both really nice. Of course you are better looking than him." Troy smirked at hearing this he loved it when girls talked about his looks. "But then again he's really ugly." She said giggling she loved it when she messed with Tory's mind she knew it affected him.

"You're lucky I'm such a great person and willing to let that comment go. Anyway my favorite is Dwayne Wade."

"Are you serious? Dwayne Wade is the biggest crybaby in the NBA."

"He is not." Troy said defending who he thought was the best player in the NBA. "

"Yes he is. He's the only player in history to injure his arm and need a wheelchair to leave the court" Troy looked a little nervous at this statement Gabi was beating him at his own game he had no idea she could know so much.

"So why don't you play anymore? You almost beat me our girls team would be unbeatable with you we could have two team championships in the same year."

"I don't know why I've never thought about playing again. Just with all of the moving I do I really don't get the chance to play since I'm always trying to catch up with school work."

"Yeah, but Gabi you're brilliant. "You can catch up in a heartbeat. Plus if you play you even get special treatment. That's why people are all over me besides my devastatingly good looks of course." He said with another smug look.

"Like I said before after a while I realized you aren't that great" Troy chuckled at this "Besides I don't want special treatment I'm fine as I am with my normal friends who treat me normally because they like me not because I have an amazing jump shot."

"I know what you're talking about. Even though the special treatment is good and comes in handy I would love for people to be my friends because of me. That's why me and Chad are such good friends we've known each other since kindergarten and he was my first real friend."

"So you have Chad and the rest of the team and that's it? It would seem like you of all people would have more friends than just that." She inquired him.

"Well I don't really except for you." He said with a smile. The truth was he liked Gabi a lot, much more than a friend would. He liked everything about her how she was down-to-earth, kind, smart and she could play basketball plus she was beautiful not hot or sexy, but beautiful that was one of the first things he recognized about her. He loved how she was so different from all of the other girls at the school. Tory wished he could tell her this but he didn't want to start to quickly after all it had only been two weeks since the almost rape but she was strong it was almost as if she had forgotten about it.

"Have you had any bad dreams lately?" Troy asked. She smiled. Troy was really a thoughtful person, constantly worrying about other people.

"Nope none at all" She answered truthfully, the closer she and Troy had got the less she thought about Anthony and the less she had nightmares.

"So what else do you play?" Troy asked her, he loved sports there was no avoiding it with him.

"Think of any sport in the world besides lacrosse, rugby, and cricket…"

"Okay."

"I would probably be good at that sport."

"So you're saying you can play anything."

"Of course."

"So I'm spending the night over Chad's house tonight"

"You and Chad having a slumber party?" She asked with a grin.

"Haha very funny, but anyway Chad's house is like a sport haven why don't you come over there and we can play something."

"I would but I'm going over Taylor's for the night."

"Then bring her along I'm sure Chad would love to see her." Hearing this Gabi got wide-eyed.

"No"

"Yep Chad's had a thing for Taylor forever"

"Well she'll be glad to hear that"

"Taylor likes him too?"

"Yep she thinks he's gorgeous." Troy laughed

"Well this will be an interesting evening don't you think?

"Yep Chad and Taylor drooling over each other while I'm smoking your butt in every sport known to man."

"Is that so well bring it on Ms. Montez." And with that they pulled up to Gabi's house.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but it was like a preview for Chapter 6 "A night of firsts" and I wanted to introduce the couples in this story. Chapter 6 will most likely be up Wednesday or Thursday. So review.**


	6. A Night of Firsts Part 1

**A/N: Here's the next chapter like I promised. I'm trying to get in as many chapters I can before I go back to school in September. So on with the story. Plus in this chapter the events will cause the P.O.V. to switch around a lot so I tried as best as possible to keep you guys from getting confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother.**

Troy parked the car in Gabi's driveway and ran around to open the door for her. She had been so accustomed to his gallantry that after a while she stopped trying to beat him to opening her door. They walked up to the door in silence, but Gabi could tell that Troy had something on his mind it looked as if he was about to say something, but couldn't.

"Troy would you like to come in, maybe get something to drink?" She asked him while opening the door. A wave of relief seemed to wash over his face.

"Yes, please" The two walked into the house while Gabi headed for a room that Troy presumed to be the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" She half-yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me" He answered.

"Ok, while I'm down here why don't you go up to my room it's the second door on the right."

"Alright." And with that Troy started up to her room. As soon as he entered he could tell it was Gabriella's. The room was simple and sophisticated. Pictures of her at scholastic decathlon meets were all on her walls. Her walls were a pale pink color to match her bedspread. The room was neat and orderly, like he knew her to be. He made his way over to her bed and sat down. He looked at her nightstand and saw nothing out of the ordinary, her clock a book that he could picture her reading every night before she went to sleep and a picture. He glanced over the photo at first but then picked it up again. It was a picture of Gabi and an older man; they were dancing at what seemed to be a party. She seemed to be about 11 or 12 and still she was beautiful.

"He's my dad." Gabriella was standing at the door with their drinks and some popcorn in hand. "That was taken the night he died. It was at my aunt's wedding. The last time I saw him was during that dance. Right after he left to go home while me and my mom stayed back with her sister. He was killed in a car accident that night." Gabi was pouring her heart out to Troy while tears began to fall, making her eyes sparkle. Troy felt so sad for her he just wanted to run up to her and hold her and never let go.

"Troy I just miss him so much!" She started sobbing and set down their food. While Troy just ran up to her and took her in an embrace. He held on so tight while rubbing her back in a soothing manner and whispering small nothings into her ear. They were like this for about five minutes both of them cherishing the time they had together.

"Gabi why did you tell me this? Not that I don't mind it it's just…" his voice trailed off.

"Troy I feel closer to you than I do to anyone else. You've been a true friend to me, and as weird as this may sound I'm glad Anthony did what he did, because otherwise I may not have ever got this close to you." Troy was ecstatic he knew Gabi liked him, and he was glad that they had been together for this time, because if they hadn't he would have never known what it could be like to have someone that is relatable to him. In gaining Gabriella he had gained a crush and a friend.

"Gabi, I need to tell you something," Even though she was my friend I need to tell her this. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. Gabi you are so kind, and smart, and beautiful, you of all people do not deserve to be haunted by Anthony. These past weeks have been so fun for me. Getting to know you, spending time with you, I've seen things I would have never even noticed before if everything was the way it normally was." Troy was at a loss of words. He looked flustered.

"Troy I think I know what you're talking about." Gabi said with a smile.

"You do?" He asked, his voice and face were full of relief.

"I do and I feel the exact same way." Gabi felt full of courage and happiness right now. Troy Bolton had just told her he liked her and she told him she liked him. She looked up into his eyes. Those sparkling beautiful blue eyes they showed surprise and happiness and joy, everything she was feeling right now. They were so soft yet so intense and she felt as if they mirrored her own chocolate brown eyes. Nothing was being said, nothing needed to they both knew everything that mattered. Slowly they leaned in until they met in a soft kiss, unleashing all of the emotion they had been feeling. It was unlike any kiss either had felt, it was a real kiss, from someone they both truly liked, and needed in their lives. After what seemed to be a lifetime they both reluctantly pulled back.

"That was amazing" Gabi said breathlessly.

"Yeah it was," Their eyes lingered on each other and they found themselves leaning in again before Troy turned his head away.

"Gabi we can't it's too soon this whole thing with Anthony just ended 2 weeks ago and I don't want to rush you into anything you may regret later."

"Troy I love how considerate you are, but right now you just have to trust me. As long as we don't take it too fast I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm great." Troy answered her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well since you're great and I'm fine I guess we could get back to what we were doing then huh?" She had a suggestive look on her face. And with that they both resumed their acts, not afraid to let their feelings for each other show. After a while They both stopped.

"Gabi, as much as I would like to stay here with you I've gotta go get ready to go to Chad's." Troy said with a somber look on his face.

"Yeah, same here" She said with the same look on her face.

"So I'll see you later at Chad's right?"

"Yep." She answered him. And with a quick peck on the lips he was gone while Gabi began to pack.,

With Troy and Chad

Troy arrived at Chad's house 30 minutes later.

"Hey Chad, what's up man"

"Nothin' much just hangin' around." Troy nodded his head.

"So you wanna go out back and shoot some hoops"

"Yeah man, sounds good." The two boys headed out to the backyard. Every time Troy came to Chad's house he was in awe. He had a regulation size basketball court, Swimming pool, a mini-batting cage, volleyball net, a bunch of rollerblades and sticks for hockey, footballs, soccer nets and balls, and a big field to do just about anything in.

"Hey man what do you think about Gabriella?" Troy asked him.

"Well she's okay; I mean I really don't know her that well. I'd see her a lot with Anthony but ever since they broke up I've only seen her with you." Chad lied trying to make it sound as real as possible. "What's up with that anyway?"

"What's up with what?" Troy asked.

"You and Gabriella, what's up with the sudden interest in her?" Troy racked his mind for an excuse while Chad waited to see if he would crack and admit the truth.

"You know, I'm just trying to be nice to her. You know how Anthony can get weird sometimes and I'm just hangin' with her so she can see some other faces. You know?"

"Yeah, but aren't you gonna go for her?" Chad was really trying to get him to crack.

"What she just, broke up with Anthony why would I do that plus he's like one of my best friends, I can't go for her" Troy was really getting nervous. This was the first time he and Chad had talked about Anthony and Gabi.

"Well what ever happened to Anthony, it's like he disappeared, would you happen to know why?" Chad was really pushing it now and Troy could tell something was up.

"No idea man." Chad looked as if he was about to explode.

"That's it Troy!!" He actually exploded

"What's it?" Troy was really annoying Chad now.

"I know Troy"

"You know what?" Troy was eyeing Chad suspiciously.

" I know about Gabi and Anthony, I know why they broke up, I know how you got involved, I know everything." Troy was dumbfounded.

"Wha-…But…How?" He stammered trying to straighten his thoughts. He had promised Gabi no one would know until she was ready to tell and here his best friend was, knowing all of the answers."

"Here man," Chad tossed his phone to Troy who caught it with ease.

"This is a phone Chad. The voices won't come out because of magic, you have to call someone first." Troy was talking to Chad as if he were 4.

"Yeah man, I know what it is. Go to my texts." Troy scrolled down through his messages until he saw two in a row from Anthony. He opened the message and read it

**Troy tell ne1 & u & gabi r dead I mean it. **His eyes got wide as he read the message.

"What?" he looked utterly confused as Chad just looked at him.

"Read the next one" Chad instructed him.

**Fine I'll play along I almost raped gabi u no u saw it. But no 1 finds out clear?**

Troy couldn't believe it he just sat down on the ground trying to steady himself.

"Anthony sent that to your phone earlier today. I saw it while you and Gabriella were playing, I deleted the messages after I forwarded them to my phone."

"So you know now. You can't tell anyone do you hear me. Gabi made me promise."

"Sorry Troy but it's a little late for that I told Taylor right after I figured out." Troy threw his head into his hands and laid on the ground sighing loudly.

"Well what did you expect Troy? Taylor's her best friend.

"At least it's only Taylor" Troy tried to reason with himself. "It is only Taylor, right?" Troy was glaring at Chad and talking through clenched teeth.

"Yeah only Taylor." Chad said relieved Troy wasn't blowing up at him.

"Man it's so weird. I never know when Anthony is gonna show up again, you know he got busted for pushing up on her last week in the hallway. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen. You know?"

"Not really man. But what exactly is it you're doing?" Troy then explained everything that had happened with Gabi and Anthony and himself.

"I know you're a good guy and everything, but you hardly even knew the girl before and now you're her bodyguard, shouldn't someone else be doing this."

"No one else knows Chad, besides she isn't bad to hang around with at all. Actually…" He stopped short just to irk Chad.

"What?"

"I kind of made out with her before I came over here"

"Serious?" Troy just nodded. "So what are you guys like going out now?" Troy stopped, he didn't know how to answer that. He knew she liked him and he liked her, but that was it. They never really clarified what their relationship status was.

"Umm, I don't know really."

"How can you not know?"

"Well I told her I liked her, kind of. And she told me she liked me and then we made out. Oh well I guess I'll just clear it up tonight."

"Wait, Troy how'd you know that I invited them over here tonight."

"You invited them too. I told Gabi she could come and we could play some sports."

"What about Taylor?" Chad asked with an anxious face.

"Calm down your girlfriend is coming too." Chad blushed so much it was visible through his dark skin. "And from what I hear she likes you too."

"Are you serious?" Chad was staring down Troy.

"I swear man my sources don't lie." Chad was elated he had liked Taylor forever and could finally get together with her. The two continued playing until they heard a call from Chad's mom,

"Chad there are two young ladies here to see you." Troy and Chad dropped everything and sprinted through the house to the door.


End file.
